


Second Life

by Sapphirethief



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Time Travel, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-05-13 02:36:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5691436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sapphirethief/pseuds/Sapphirethief
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vader takes his last breath only to wake in times long past.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Times long Past

**Author's Note:**

> NOT BETA READ

Vader took hold of the Emperor with determination. The electricity crackled through the air. He raised the Emperor above his head and out of range of his Son. The force lightning was now being targeted at him but it did not faze him. Each step felt as if a large weight was being lifted from his shoulders. He thrust the Sith Lord over the railing and watched as he descended downward. His force lightning bouncing about randomly at this point. Until the Emperor exploded in the core. Vader stumbled away. He could feel his suit failing. Luke came to him with concerned and slightly confused blue eyes. He helped him take off the helmet for the first time since he had first donned it. Vader looked up at his son feeling peace for the first time in years. It was fitting he thought that the saving of another life would be the end of his own. Luke held him in a way no one had in far too long. He could see Padme's heart shining through Luke's eyes as he looked down at him. Vader was in agony but not much more then he always was. It was ignorable compared to his son's presence. He felt the force slipping forward to cradle him. Trying it's best to offer it's own form of comfort. He had missed this, the ease of connecting with the force. He did not know that it was with blue eyes he now looked up at Luke. He tried to smile at his son as his eyes slipped closed. He had finally done it. He had finally defeated the Sith, including himself and brought balance. He had finally acted as the Chosen One. Everything went dark as a last shaky breath left him.

The next thing he realized was that he still felt pain. He wondered if this was his punishment in the afterlife. He felt something cool wipe across his forehead. Without thinking he reached out to caught hold of it and his eyes snapped open. He regretted that as the light seared itself into his head, making him groan but he didn't close his eyes. He looked to what he had grabbed hold of. It was a wrist. The hand attached to it held a wet rag. He followed the arm up until he could see the person's face. He pulled his hand away as if burned. Obi-wan sat next to him. Only it wasn't him as he last saw him.  
"M...Master." he croaked.  
His throat felt raw. He couldn't take his eyes off his former Master's young form. Was this a trick or maybe Obi-wan was visiting him in the afterlife? No, Obi-wan would not visit him of his own will. Not after all he had done.  
That didn't explain the look of concern on this Obi-wan's face.  
"Anakin, calm yourself. You’re going to be fine."  
He let out a tiny gasp. How long had it been since someone had called him by that name? Obi-wan gently wiped the cloth across his forehead making Vader flinch. How long had it been since he felt another's touch? He looked down at himself. He was frozen in shock. He did not see his ever familiar suit. Instead was a young and muscular b  
ody. He struggled to get out of bed.  
"Stop! You aren't ready to leave your bed. You only just awoke!"  
His Master's gentle hand landed on his bare shoulder. Vader shook with the gentle contact. Pushing past that he forced his body to listen to his commands as he had done for all his life as Vader. He stumbled until he stood before the full length mirror. What he saw made a single tear fall. Standing before him was Anakin Skywalker in his prime but what made his whole world shake were the blue eyes staring back at him. He turned to Obi-wan with wide eyes. He reached out to the force and felt nothing but a peaceful happiness. He then did something he hadn't dared to do for years and reached out for the bond he used to have with his Master. Obi-wan reached back with a calming comfort. Vader went to his knees. Obi-wan was by his side in seconds.  
"I told you didn't I? You need rest."  
"I'm sorry, Master."  
Obi-wan didn't realize he was apologizing for so much more then not resting like he should.  
"Let’s just get you back to bed."


	2. Information Gathering

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vader finds out what happened before he woke.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to thank everyone who has given kudos but more so those who commented! I'm so sorry this has taken so long but I have no internet right now. So thank you all for your patience!

Vader woke with a start. Gasping in a lung full of clean air he looked about himself. He was still in his old room at the Temple. Obi-wan was not in the room this time but Vader could smell his Master’s favorite tea brewing from the other room. He stood on shaky legs and walked back to the mirror. Blue eyes greeted him once more confirming that it had been no dream. His durasteel hand clinched at his side. This was a second chance. One he did not deserve but was going to take all the same. Things would change this time. First he would need to figure out how close to his fall they were. He went to his closet and put on his Jedi robes. He touched them as if they would turn to ash in his grasp. Clothed, he finally left the room. He still felt a bit weary but it was easy enough for him to overcome. He found his Master in the kitchen putting together a light meal. He watched each graceful movement, putting it to memory. Obi-wan began to turn around and Vader’s every muscle tensed in preparation for a fight. His eyes sharpened as his old Master gasped at the sight of him. Obi-wan placed the small tray he had been carrying on the table.

“Anakin? How are you feeling?”

Deep concern was evident in his voice. Vader forced his muscles to loosen.

“I feel…kinda strange.”

He tried to mimic the way he used to be. He was unsure how successful he was but he hadn’t lied either. He felt a comforting touch along their bond and it nearly brought him to his knees once more. If only those in his previous life had known how easy it was to bring Vader to his knees. Obi-wan quickly came to his side, helping to steady him.

“Well you are still recovering.”

“I don’t remember what happened, Master.”

Though admittedly there were many a time his old Master had been forced to look over him and just as many when Anakin had done the caretaking. Vader stood steady letting Obi-wan cautiously step away.

“I don’t know if you recall but we were on a mission to retrieve data from a station that had gone silent. It was of course a trap. We were separated far too early on in the mission by a host of droids. I am unsure of exactly what transpired on your side but I had made it to the control room just as large burst of the force swept through the entire station. It destroyed any droid it came in contact with and very nearly took me off my feet. Despite that I felt your presence mixed in it and knew something was terribly wrong. I located you as quickly as I could.”

He sat with a sigh. Vader could feel through their bond how shaken Obi-wan was by what had transpired. Vader took up one of the cups and placed it before his old Master. Obi-wan looked up at him with a small smile of thanks. Vader moved to a seat across the table and waited as Obi-wan sipped the now luke warm tea. Being the greatest weapon of the Emperor had taught him the patience Obi-wan had never been able to or forfeit his life.

“I found you unconscious at the feet of Ventress. Thankfully she was also dazed by the blast. She was quick to retreat at my appearance. I had already downloaded the data so I brought you to the nearest medic. Who couldn’t find anything wrong with you. We brought you back here only for no one to be able to tell me what was wrong. Except for the fact that the force around you was in chaos. Which a youngling in training could have felt.”

Vader was surprised at the slight bitterness in Obi-wan’s voice.

“How long?”

Obi-wan let out another sigh and set his cup down.

“It’s been a week since we brought you back.”

“How is it that I woke in my room?”

Obi-wan looked uncomfortable at that question.

“I was able to convince them that you might respond better in a more familiar and comfortable environment. I suppose I was correct as you woke twenty-four hours after I brought you home.”

The word home made his breath stutter. He had not had a home in a lifetime. The word itself provoked memories of a childhood spent with the man before him. He debated with himself what to tell the man. Part of him wanted to say nothing weary of what it could mean for his place here. The other part reminded him of what had happened the last time he didn’t trust in his Master. So he decided on a middle ground. He let a bit of his nervousness out into the bond and chewed on his bottom lip as he had done as a child. Obi-wan took notice right away and locked eyes with him. Reassurance came quickly from his Master.

“What is it, Anakin?”

Vader shook his head and clinched his fists atop the table. Obi-wan’s hand gently covered one of them.

“You know you can tell me anything, Anakin.”

“I…I know, Master but I do not have a way with words as you do. How do I word this in a way you will take seriously!?”

He let a bit of heat enter his voice. His Master gripped Vader’s fist a little more firmly.

 

“I will always take you seriously, Anakin.”

Vader shoved his chair back letting it clatter to the floor. He let some of the anger from past memories surface.

“But you haven’t! In the past you didn’t.”

Obi-wan too came to his feet. His face a look of confusion.

“What do you speak of, my Friend?”

Vader couldn’t meet the eyes of his Master. Though he supposed he wasn’t really lying, as in a way, what he was about to tell him about his past life wasn’t entirely untrue.

“I was…I was having a vision. That’s why I think it took me so long to wake.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you thought!


	3. To the Healer's

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Mace Windu shows up in this chapter. There is a bit of bad blood between Mace and Anakin, but I promise that this isn't a Mace bashing fic. They just have a lot of things to work through.  
> I want to thank everyone who has placed kudos and those of you have commented! It's the only thing keeping me going on this story when it gives me trouble.

Obi-wan looked startled and gently sat his cup down. Vader locked eyes with the Jedi, lips thinning in determination. He had to make sure his Master took this seriously unlike the times before. Though a good first step would be to start thinking of himself as Anakin once more. Even if he was both Anakin and Vader at this point, or neither. He felt like he was balancing on the edge of a knife. Obi-wan walked around the table, placing a hand on Anakin’s shoulder. His eyes shown with a hint of hurt before it was hidden away with the rest of his Master’s emotions.

“You were afraid to come to me with this?"

Anakin’s shoulders tensed out of reflex.

“I wouldn’t say afraid exactly.”

Obi-wan squeezed his shoulder in assurance.

“Ok, then let me rephrase. You were reluctant to bring this to me because you were unsure if you could.”

With a sigh Anakin pulled away from his Master’s touch and bent with a grunt to pick up the chair he had knocked over.

“I guess. I just don’t know how to convince you of what I know to be. I have no proof but it was not just a dream.”

Obi-wan’s eyes softened and his shoulders slumped a little.

“You shouldn’t need proof but I understand. I did not listen before. I am not perfect and I have made many mistakes, but I am listening now.”

“I don’t even know how to start! It was like…it was like I lived a whole other life!”

Anakin threw up his hands and began pacing. Obi-wan tracked his movement with his eyes, employing his hard learned patience even if all he wanted to do was demand Anakin explain what he meant.

“If what I saw is what is waiting for us then our future is looking very bleak.”

“The Force showed you this for a reason. It is giving you a chance to see that it doesn’t come to whatever future has you so upset.”

Anakin paused in his pacing and turned to Obi-wan. His eyes were darker with a sorrow Obi-wan had never wished to see in them. Anakin spoke so softly Obi-wan almost couldn’t hear his words.

“I know. A second chance in a second life.”

Obi-wan quirked an eyebrow.

“It felt real, Master. I lived it. Every hit. Every death.”

Obi-wan stepped towards his former padawan when his comm beeped at them. It rang loudly in what had been such a deep silence just before. Making both Jedi flinch. Obi-wan changed direction picking up his comm.

“Good morning, Master Windu.”

Anakin felt an all too familiar anger bubble up. He took a deep breath to try and calm himself. Mace Windu had never been his biggest fan and Anakin did not care for the man either. However he would need to learn to get past that.

“How is Skywalker?”

“He seems to be getting better. He’s been awake for most of the morning now and has been getting around better.”

Obi-wan showed obvious relief at that. He knew that he must have worried his Master greatly. He knew better, now, then to think his Master didn’t care.

“Good. The Council wants to meet with you both.”

It wasn’t a surprise that it wasn’t out of any real concern for his well-being that Mace had inquired about him. Most likely they had another mission for their best team. Obi-wan however was not pleased. The only way Anakin knew that was that his Master’s lips thinned and his jaw locked.

“He’s not yet at full health. I was actually planning to take him to the Healer’s before lunch.”

There was a heavy silence over the line before a small sigh was heard.

“Understood. Meet us at the Council room after lunch then. You can report what the Healer has to say about Skywalker’s status.”

Obi-wan’s eyes narrowed slightly but it’s not like he could argue. So he reluctantly agreed and sat his comm down with a huff after Mace had hung up. Obi-wan turned to Anakin with a thin smirk.

“It would seem you are in great demand today, my friend.”

He tried to lighten the mood by playing along, smirking back.

“When am I not? I am irresistible.”

It brought at least a small smile to his Master’s face, relaxing his features a little. Which Anakin counted as a victory. What Anakin saw as a victory had already changed in this new life or maybe it had simply gone back to before his decent into the dark side. After all his whole world had revolved around those he cared about.

“And so humble. Well at least you are already dressed. If we want to be able to have lunch before the Council meeting then we should head to the Healer’s now.”

Anakin let out loud over dramatic groan. Obi-wan chuckled as he grabbed hold of Anakin’s sleeve to drag him towards the door.

“I know you have an aversion to the Healer’s for some reason but it needs to be done.”

It was surreal to step out into the halls of the temple. He could still see the aftermath of the temple’s fall in his mind. The crumbling ruins and the bodies, death palpable in the air. To now see the near pristine walls and all the people moving about made him queasy. He swayed, his Master’s hand left his sleeve and gripped more firmly onto his arm. He closed his eyes for moment, until his mind stopped spinning. Opening his eyes once more, he tried to joke to relieve his Master’s concern.

“Because I’m the only one here that is reluctant to go to the Healer’s.”

He let Obi-wan steer him down the hall. Anakin made sure he didn’t lock eyes with anyone, unsure if he would be able to handle it right then. It was hard not to go into a defensive stance and he couldn’t let his guard down as hard as he tried. Everyone around them were Jedi or Jedi in training, and for too long they all had been his enemy. It took very little time to make it down the familiar path to the Healer’s. Stepping inside he had to remind himself that this wasn’t the Empire with their sadistic Healers.

“Master!”

Anakin whipped around so fast that he nearly dislocated the arm that was still in Obi-wan’s grasp as well as fling his Master to the side. Though thankfully Obi-wan found his footing before actually face planting. Running across the room to meet them was his own padawan. Seeing Ashoka’s young form again and hearing her call him Master once more nearly had him crumbling apart again. He could feel himself shaking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you thought! It helps me keep writing. Thank you for reading!


	4. Examination

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry this is so short again.  
> Thank you again for all of the kudos and comments.  
> They feed my brain!

Ashoka skidded to a stop next to them. The ringing in his ears intensified. Unconciously he reached out with the Force for something to steady him. Obi-wan immediately reached back, latching onto Anakin’s force signature. Anakin suddenly felt as if he could breathe once more and looked to his Master. His Master’s eyes said he was concerned but he didn’t say anything. Ashoka’s eyes narrowed slightly.

“You don’t look so good, Skyguy.”

“That’s so kind of you to say and it’s good to see you to, Snips.”

Still he moved on stiff legs further into the room. A Healer took notice of them and came over. She looked pleased to see them. She must have been new.

“Masters Kenobi and Skywalker, Good Morning. Ms. Tano, I thought you had already left?”

Ashoka looked toward Anakin before nodding at the Healer.

“I was on my way out when my Master walked in.”

The Healer’s face softened.

“I see. Master Skywalker has been unwell for a while now. Is that correct?”

Both Obi-wan and Ashoka nodded.

“Then it is reasonable that you are worried for your Master. You are here for a checkup I assume.”

“Unfortunately.”

She cocked her head in confusion but left it at that, and gestured for them to follow. She led the way to a small room with a simple bed. Anakin let out a sigh but plopped down onto the edge of the bed. As she began her examination he focused his attention on Ashoka.

“Why did you need a Healer?”

Ashoka rolled her eyes but was also trying to hide a grin.

“I’m fine! Their making all of us, that were on the mission with you, come for regular checkups until they can figure out what happened.”

Ashoka’s lips thinned and her fists clinched at her sides.

“It doesn’t help that we all got separated and then Ventress was sighted. Master Kenobi and I are the only ones that managed to stay on our feet when the Force wave swept through the place. Next thing I know Master Kenobi is running at full speed back to the ship with you limp in his arms!”

Ignoring the Healer’s protests Anakin stood up and placed a gentle hand on his Padawan’s shoulder.

“Hey. I know this probably scared you but I’m going to be just fine.”

He said this with as much confidence as he could. Which was quite a bit seeing as he had once been the Empires greatest weapon. Ashoka as well as Obi-wan looked shocked. Anakin wasn’t one for communicating deep feelings that wasn’t anger but that was going to change now. He wasn’t going to take for granted those most important this time.

“Do you know why that is?”

She cocked her brow at him and he smirked.

“Because I have the two of you and we will figure this out. Also I’m just to amazing to go down like that!”

That at least got another eye roll and a chuckle. The Healer forced him back onto the bed and continued the examination of his person. It was uncomfortable and took far too long, but he eagerly leapt off the bed the moment it was done. It was slightly irritating that the Healer turned to Obi-wan to report her findings instead of him. After all he was the patient, not to mention a fully grown man and a Jedi Knight in his own right.

“As Healer Tseka had found there doesn’t seem to be anything physically wrong with Master Skywalker, other than his fatigued state. Even his Force signature has stabilized.”

Obi-wan latched onto that.

“So the Force is no longer in a chaotic state or behaving abnormally?”

“Not that I was picking up, no.”

His Master let out a small puff of breath before thanking her. She nodded, bidding them a good day and walked away to go take care of other patients. She didn’t understand why the other Healers were so relunctant to deal with him while he was conscious. Other than that minor interruption when he went to reassure his Padawan he had been perfectly well behaved if not a little fidgety. Most Healers were used to that though. Oh well, she shook it from her thoughts and went to help one of the younger padawans. Obi-wan turned to Anakin as the Healer exited the room. He smirked at his friend’s obvious desire to leave.

“Ready for lunch? Ashoka, you are more than welcome to join us.”

She shook her head, looking disappointed.

“I already made plans for lunch actually but maybe I could…”

“No. Ashoka, I’m fine and we can spend time assuring you of that later. You do know where I work and live, after all. You should spend some down time with your friends.”

She nodded, smiling before rushing off with a wave and a promise to stop by his courters later. Obi-wan smirked and shook his head. Anakin clapped his Master on the back.

“I however am complete free for you to treat me, Master.”

“I’m not your Master anymore, Anakin and who said I was treating?”

“You would make me pay in my weakened state? Also you’ll always be my Master.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you thought of this chapter!
> 
> Also if anyone could please remind my brain of what the name to Obi-wan's favorite place to eat is, I would be most thankful!


	5. Lunch and Confessions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everyone is so amazing!  
> So here's another chapter for all of you!

They sat down at a table in Dex’s. Anakin was a little more winded then he felt was normal. Obi-wan just chocked it up to his still recovering. Obi-wan waited only long enough for them to have ordered their meals.

“So would you like to explain your reaction at seeing your Padawan?”

Anakin stiffened and glanced around. Most people that came to Dex’s were used to seeing them if they weren’t on a mission. So no one was paying them any attention.

“It’s…it has to do with the vision. Bad things happened, Master and I don’t know how to explain it. I…no, we lose her.”

Obi-wan hissed through his teeth and sat straighter. His eyes looked stricken, making Anakin realize how that could be taken.

“No! She doesn’t die but we do end up failing her. She leaves the Order, Master.”

His Master lets out a deep breath slumping back into his seat.

“Please try not to give your poor friend a heart attack, Anakin.”

“Hey, I warned you that I don’t know how to explain this!”

Obi-wan raises his brow before making a continue motion.

“So what exactly happens?”

Anakin placed his elbows on the table to his Master’s displeasure and leaned on them in a slump.

“I can’t give you any real details but we failed her. She was betrayed and then the Council turned on her, not believing her. I found the truth but it was to late. The damage was done and she could no longer trust in the Order.”

“That is very serious then. I am assuming based on what you’ve said previously that that is not all this vision showed you.”

Anakin looked at Obi-wan with such hurt that Obi-wan had to restrain himself from leaping the table and whisking his former padawan to safety. So instead he reached through their bond, sending as much comfort as he could. Anakin relaxed slightly and tried to convey his gratitude.

“No, Master, it’s not all I saw. I am just unsure how much I should reveal or what I am meant to change.”

Obi-wan contemplated this and nodded. Their food arrived and he smiled patiently at the Waitress. Once she walked away he turned his attention back to Anakin.

“Ok, then we simply take it a step at a time. I won’t ask you to reveal it all at once but…you must promise me you won’t hide anything from me. If something from your vision becomes relevant or overwhelming you tell me.”

He waited for Anakin’s hesitant nod before continuing.

“Good. Now as for what to change. I told you before, the Force has given you this opportunity to change what it feels is happening wrong. So I would say listen to it. You will know what needs changing. It will feel right.”

“Yes, Master but how do I know what is the Force’s will and what is my own? There is so much I don’t want to happen.”

Obi-wan smiled gently at Anakin before picking up his fork to finally start eating.

“Because I trust you, Anakin. I have never known anyone as connected to the Force as you.”

“Yeah that’s the problem,” Anakin mumbled.

Anakin began eating as well. It was the Lobster and it was amazing. He had almost forgot how good it tasted. In the suit he had no need or ability to eat and so taste meant nothing. Now it was almost overwhelming but in a good way. Unconsciously he let out a low moan. He was too busy enjoying every bite to notice Obi-wan almost fumble his fork. The rest of lunch was done mostly in silence. It was on the way back to the Temple that Anakin made a decision that he knew could cost him greatly. He stopped abruptly and turned towards his Master. Obi-wan nearly ran straight into him but the Jedi reflexively stepped to avoid it. Anakin held up a hand to forestall his Master’s questions.

“You just made me promise to never hide anything from you and…I don’t want too. Hide things I mean.”

“A piece of your vision?”

“Not exactly…It does have a great impact on events but no this is something I’ve been hiding from you for a while.”

Obi-wan arched a brow but his eyes were shielded in that way Anakin hated.

“It deals with my feelings for Padme.”

Part of Anakin wanted to look away from those piercing eyes but he wouldn’t. Never again would he lock his Master out.

“I was wondering when you would tell me.”

Anakin let out a self-deprecating chuckle and ran his flesh hand through his hair.

“It doesn’t surprise me that you know at least some of it but it goes so much farther than it ever should have. I was so…It’s hard to explain but I understand so much more now.”

Obi-wan placed a hand on his arm and pulled him to the side so they weren’t blocking anyone’s way.

“Anakin, calm yourself. Whatever it is I promise it will be ok. We will see it through.”

Anakin nodded and took deep breathes. He let himself slip back into his mind set as Vader. Just enough to distance himself from the chaotic feelings.

“Please let me get it all out before interrupting. Please?”

Obi-wan nodded and set himself to listen.

“I thought I loved Padme and I suppose I do in a way, but I know now that is not in the way she deserves. I am married to her, Master.”

Obi-wan swayed slightly and his eyes widened.

“You married her? How? When?”

“Just after Genosis. I was foolish. I convinced myself I loved her and I know at least in some way she loves me but we don’t fit. She’s a Senator and I’m a Jedi. Neither of us willing to leave our duties for the other. That does not make for a good relationship I should think. It doesn’t help that I was trying to rebel against the Council.”

“Anakin…”

 

“No, I know what the Council thinks of me. I admit that I was wrong in this but I do feel that the Order has strayed from the path it was meant to be going down.”

Anakin let out a small huff and leaned against the nearby wall.

“What do you plan to do, Anakin?”

“I will need to speak with her. I can’t leave the Order. There’s still somethings worth trying to save. She deserves more than that. Not to mention based on what I saw…let’s just say I saw the truth of my feelings.”

Obi-wan nodded and motioned for them to continue on. So Anakin slipped in next to Obi-wan, matching his pace.

“I will support you regardless of how you decide to handle this. Do you need me to came with when you speak to her?”

“No. Not this time. This is one conversation I have to face alone. Just don’t be surprised if I come back sporting a red cheek.”

Obi-wan let out a bark of laughter.

“She is a feisty one.”

Now if only he could survive the Council meeting. A very eventful first day to be awake. Anakin felt drained already.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you thought of this chapter!


	6. Council Meetings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for feeding my brain so much!  
> So finally the Team is reporting in to the Council.  
> So this chapter is mostly a whole lot of chit-chat.

Anakin could feel himself drawing more and more inwards the more distance they covered, until he was standing stone faced in front of the Council chambers. All of his shields were up and he had to take a deep breath. Reminding himself that they weren’t the enemy. That this wasn’t going to be a fight. At least not one to the death. He walked in, a step behind Obi-wan, with his head held high. They walked to the middle of the room. Immediately there was a demand disguised as an inquiry about the visit to the Healer’s.

“She could not find anything physically wrong with him.”

Plo Koon sat forward slightly.

“What of that which is not physical?”

To Anakin it seemed he was the only one truly concerned. Well, other than his Master of course. The Others held themselves stiffly and felt distant, or Mace’s case down right grumpy.

“I’m in a weakened and fatigued state, but it seems to be righting itself slowly. I have been awake for just over half a day.”

“And your Force signature? Is that still acting up?” asked Mace.

His eyes were trying to pierce through Anakin’s skull. Anakin calmly locked eyes with him.

“The Healer reported it as stable once more and I haven’t felt anything out of the ordinary beyond the fatigue. Obi-wan, have you?”

“No. It feels much calmer compared with when I first found you.”

Mace snatched onto that as if it was a child in a burning building.

“Which brings us to a different question. What exactly happened, Skywalker?”

Obi-wan practically wanted to jump in between Anakin and the Council. He had just woken up and already they were questioning him. Anakin simply shook his head making his hair sway about his face.

“I don’t remember much about the mission or the days leading up to it.”

“You are missing memories?” asked Plo Koon.

This was said in worry. A worry that Mace obviously did not share.

“And this was not reported to us, why?”

“Because I had only woken this morning and then had needed to be seen by a Healer. I did not mean to make it seem as if this information was hidden from you. It is information we only recently found out ourselves and seeing as we were already going to be reporting all our findings at this meeting I assumed it could wait to report with everything else. I apologize if I was presumed incorrectly.”

If Obi-wan didn’t have such good control of himself his jaw would be on the floor. As is there were a few wide eyes in the room.

“Incorrectly you did not presume, young Skywalker."

All eyes went to the green skinned Master, who looked contemplative.

“Master Yoda,” Anakin said with respect.

“In mysterious ways does the Force work.”

That brought many a mutter and mumble from those gathered.

“You think the Force is related to Skywalker’s memory loss?”

Mace seemed even more irritated then before which was almost a specialty for Anakin.

“Great wave there was. At center Skywalker was found.”

Many of the Council members nodded.

“Along with Ventress.”

Obi-wan flinched slightly. He hated that they didn’t know what she had done or if the wave was in fact related to her. Plo Koon relaxed back in his chair.

“His memories will come back or they will not. It is a waste to worry over it.”

Thin lipped Mace agreed.

“If you should remember anything you will report it to the Council. In the meantime, we have a mission that could use you both.”

“Do you feel you are in good enough shape to take on a mission, Skywalker?” asked Plo Koon.

Mace looked slightly startled. As if that question hadn’t even occured to him but he looked intently for the answer all the same. Instead of answering immediately Anakin self-analyzed himself.

“I need more information before I can make a decision. What sort of mission is it?”

This startled the Council once more. Well, all but Master Yoda.

“Diplomatic. Though there is a chance combat may be necessary. A Separatist group is rumored to be in the area but has not been confirmed.”

“How long would it take to get where we are going and when would we need to leave?”

“It is at least three days. We would need you to leave no later than tomorrow afternoon.”

Anakin thought deeply on the matter. At the rate he was recovering he would most likely be fine by three days’ time as long as he didn’t overdo it in the meantime. He looked to Obi-wan for his thoughts.

“While I’m not completely comfortable with you going on mission so soon after waking for the first time I will trust you know if you can do it.”

Anakin nodded before turning back to the Council.

“I should be recovered by three days’ time but just in case I would like to bring our men with. As well as Ashoka. If for whatever unforeseen reason things do break out into a battle and I am still unwell to help, I would like Obi-wan to have back up.”

Mace almost seemed pleased with him at this request. Which unnerved Anakin to no end.

“Request granted. Now as for the main mission.”

The next hour and a half was spent going over the details of their diplomatic mission. It was on a small planet but it was rich in resources. Finally, the debriefing was almost over when Anakin made a resigned suggestion.

“I should go speak with Senator Amidala. She may have a contact we could use.”

They discussed this a bit before agreeing.

“Yes, we can always use more resources at our disposal.”

He nodded and they were finally dismissed. He felt like shouting out his freedom. He let out a huff and turned to smirk at Obi-wan. Who was looking at him with curiosity.

“What?”

“I didn’t even believe you capable of such restraint and composure.”

He knew his Master was teasing but his mind still went to memories of a dark Master. Of being so composed he wasn’t sure he had the ability to feel any longer.

“You learn to be when you have too.”

Obi-wan watched as Anakin seemed to become someone else for a split second.

“Anakin?”

Anakin shook his head, coming back to himself. He grimaced at the man next to him.

“Vision stuff.”

“Like a whole other life. That’s what you said.”

“Yeah…”

Obi-wan could see that Anakin didn’t wish to speak about it at the moment and he looked so tired.

“Ok. Do you want to head back to your courters now?”

Anakin rolled his shoulders trying to get out the knots building.

“Nah. I need to get this over with. Then I’ll just sleep for the next month or so.”

Obi-wan smirked at him trying to take his lead from his friend and make things lighter.

“Oh and what, sleep walk through the mission?”

“I could do it!”

“Well, you would probably get into less trouble that way.”

“Hey!”

They both laughed before parting ways. Promising to meet up to get everything ready in the morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you thought!  
> And for those who patiently waited Padme comes into the story in the next chapter!


	7. Padme

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry this took so long to update but Anakin did not want to work with me on this one! Thank you to all of you for the many kudos and to those who commented!

     Anakin wasn't sure if he should be upset or relieved at how fast Padme was to to answer the door to her suites. He did feel a rush of guilt at the obvious joy shining in her eyes at the sight of him. Her hair was let down and she wore one of her evening gowns.

     “I apologize for coming over unannounced but I had hoped you might have a moment to speak.”

     Padme quirked an eyebrow but stepped to the side to let him in. He felt awkward, stilted, as he passed her. He didn’t know how to act seeing her again after so long. She was just as pretty as he remembered her to be but his feelings towards her felt more distant. It used to feel like a constant buzzing underneath his skin. Now it was muted in a way. He still cared for her, maybe even loved, but it was no longer the all consuming sort. More like what one might feel towards a sister. He wondered if it was because of the many years he had lived without her. He had changed so much. It made since then that he was seeing her through different eyes. She closed the before rushing to embrace him.

     “Oh, Ani, I was so worried about you. Obi-wan told me you were hurt but couldn’t tell me much more than that. Honestly if it weren’t for that man I would never know when something went wrong!”

     He could feel the shivers wracking through her and slowly guided her over to a couch. He gently pushed her to sit. He however stayed standing. He knew the Anakin from before the fall would have sat with her and gathered her close to comfort her. She looked to him with worry, tears shimmering in her sweet eye but yet to fall. The Anakin in him wanted to sooth and reassure her. The Vader in him wondered how he could have been with someone so small and frail. He shoved the darker side of himself back. For Padme might be many thing but frail or weak was not one of them. She had an inner strength he hadn’t seen in many in all his year. It was only rivaled by Leia, their daughter. At that thought he looked away from her.

     “That’s actually what I’ve come to talk with you about.”

     This was harder than he had even imagined it to be. A flash of her distressed face, her body crumpling to the ground, had him turning away from her completely and walking over to the floor to ceiling window.

     “Anakin, what is it? You’re not acting like yourself.”

     He felt like laughing but not in humor. She didn’t know how right she was. He wasn’t the Anakin she remembered.

     “Did he explain to you what happened?”

     He could see her reflection in the glass. She shifted in her seat and had a tight grip on the material in her lap. He knew he was unnerving her a bit.

     “No. He simply told me that something had gone wrong on your mission and that you were being taken care of by the Jedi Healers. Was it bad? I mean worse than usual that is.”

     He did laugh this time even though he knew she hadn’t meant it as a joke. She had every right to ask that of him. He had been rather reckless at this age. Always getting himself and his Master into trouble. Though just as often saving his Master from danger.

     “Yes and No.”

     He knew the vagueness of that answer would irritate her. Squaring his shoulders he forced himself to turn back towards her. He told himself he had faced worse. After all, he had served Sidious for a good portion of his previous life.

     “I am told I was in the center of some sort of Force Wave. It left me unconscious for a week. They couldn’t find any physical injuries and still don’t know exactly what happened.”

     A serious yet thoughtful look came upon her face. It was that inner strength showing through.

     “But you do.”

     “No, but I do have a theory.”

     “Ok, then explain this theory to me. You can tell me anything. You know that by now surely?”

     He did and that was part of the problem. It felt like stone blocks were tied to his ankles but just as he had the day before he forced his body to do as he wished and moved to take a seat in the plush chair angled toward where Padme sat. He could tell she was trying to look as reassuring as possible. It only caused him to feel even more guilty.

     “I had another vision, Padme.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well I hope you enjoyed! Please let me know what you thought. Comments keep the story alive!
> 
> Nest up Anakin tries to explain his 'Vision' to Padme and what it means for the two of them!


	8. Vision Talks and Break-Ups

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to thank everyone who commented and kudoed!   
> Padme really didn't want to work with me on this but here it is, two chapters in a month!

Padme paled at Anakin’s words. The last vision had hurt him considerably and had not ended well.

“Is this...was it like the last one?”

At first he was confused and racked his brain for the last time he had a vision. Then it occurred to him that she wasn’t speaking of his time as Vader and he had to take a deep breath. It was still hard for him to think about his Mother without the rage boiling up under his skin. It did not help that he knew it wasn’t one of the things he could fix now as it had already happened in this timeline. He was grateful that Padme sat patiently, allowing him to compose himself.

“It is hard to explain. I suppose you could say it was similar and yet, it was so much more. I lived it. All the way until my death.”

Padme let out a soft gasp. Her eyes held empathy and sorrow as she scooted closer to take his hand. It was so hard not to give in to the touch, to the comfort. Still he did not pull away.

“So it was a warning like the last one.”

“Yes, but not of my death. You have to understand that what I saw was anything but pleasant. Padme, I fell to the dark side.”

Horror replaced all else in her eyes and she gripped his hand as if he would fall right there in her living room should she let go.

“How!? Why!? It won’t happen now, right? I mean, you’ve been warned now.”

He put his other hand over the ones gripping his. He tried to send out calm into the force to help comfort her. He didn’t know how much it helped though.

“It isn’t that simple I’m afraid. Of course I’m not going to just let myself fall this time but remember I lived it in a way. I am him, Padme, but at the same time I’m not. I remember and see things that haven’t happened yet. Things that hopefully never will now.”

She goes to speak but he shakes his head, and she stays silent. Even though he could practically see all the questions floating inside her head.

“Please, Padme, let me speak before I lose the courage to do so.”

She nods hesitantly. She always had been willing to listen to him. That hadn’t changed.

“The Jedi Order was destroyed and I helped it happen. I became Darth Vader. The Republic falls as the Empire rises up in its place. I wanted to save you but you end up dying because of me. You do give birth to our twins at the end though. A little girl, Leia, and a little boy, Luke. Please, Padme, let me finish. They save the galaxy from the Empire as adults. They save me too. I don’t know if I deserve this second chance but I have it. I did so many horrible things in service to him.”

Her hand was trembling in his but her eyes were determined.

“Who is it that you served?”

“I will tell you though I have told no one else. I can’t without real proof. Something more than a vision. I served Darth Sidious or better known at the moment as Senator Palpatine.”

She shot up from her seat letting go of his hand to step away.

“How is that possible? Not that I don’t believe you, Ani, but how did noone notice?”

Standing himself, he goes back to his place by the window.

“He has many years of practice in concealing himself in the force. He got close to me and manipulated me until I joined the dark side. I am not trying justifying my actions for those were done by my own hands but if not for him I may never have fallen. This time around I will not be so easily toyed with.”

He felt the cold shroud of Vader settle over him like a familiar blanket before he shook himself out of it.

“You can’t try to do anything about this yet, Padme. At least not until we have evidence to back it up. I have to change things. I can’t let what happened before happen again.”

“You...you aren’t speaking of just your fall to the dark side are you?”

Steeling himself he locked eyes with her.

“No, I’m not. I want a divorce, Padme. I love you but I’m not in love with you. I know you love me but you're not in love with me. We were in love with the idea of love.”

Tears were back in her eyes and he hated having caused them.

“How can you say that after speaking of the children we were to have!?”

A few of the tears slipped down her cheeks.

“You know I’m right. Even before the vision I wasn’t willing to leave the Order for you and you weren’t willing to leave the Senate for me. What sort of marriage is it when you have to hide it all the time? What sort of parents would that make us? In the years we’ve been wed we barely see each other. So as much as I long for Luke and Leia, I can’t let us destroy each other again. It may be hard to see right now but I do care about you. Too much to put you through it all again.”

She was openly sobbing by this point. It made him wish his heart was made of ash once more.

“I’ll leave now but please don’t discount me if you need something. I’ll always help if I can.”

Mechanically he turned and walked towards the door. He pause as she called out to him with his hand resting on the door panel. He looked back at her as she wiped the tears from her face and stood strong.

“I am hurt and upset right now, but I...I do understand. Give me sometime to heal from this. To get over you and then we can sit to talk. There are options for us to have the babies without the need for us to be intimate, after all.”

He didn’t reply, just smiled. It was a gentle yet sad smile as he left the suite. She was an Angel. The most amazing woman he had ever met. Later when she was better prepared and hopefully healed, he would make sure having the twins was something she wanted for herself. She had already sacrificed enough for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed!  
> Please comment it is the life line of this story!

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know how this is going and if there's anything you really want to happen.


End file.
